Paige and Victor
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige McCullers wish she was straight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the wonderful and amazing JemilyPLLGleek78-10**

* * *

**Paige and Victor**

**( chapter 1 - They meet )**

**16 year old Paige McCullers is a lesbian, but she thinks that being gay is wrong so she try very hard to force herself into being straight.**

Paige it in bed with her laptop, looking at pictures of guys jerking off online, but it doesn't turn her on at all so she switch to lesbian web-sites with pictures of sexy girls finger-fucking themselves and this makes Paige horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige as she slide her right hand down into her baggy sweatpants and starts to play with her clit.

She is getting very horny.

"I'm such a disgusting chick!" moans Paige, being horny, but also not happy about the fact that she seem stuck in her lesbianism.

Clearly her body is charging up for a very good orgasm.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Paige, masturbating faster.

Only 2 minutes later, she reach her pleasure climax.

"Yeah! Fuck!" moans Paige as she squirt.

After cleaning the bed, Paige feel a bit awkward since she is very much a gay girl.

She wish she was straight.

The only good thing she can see about being a lesbian is that if she has sex with another girl she don't have to be afraid of getting preggo.

"Why am I a lesbo?" says Paige.

Paige leave her room.

She walk to the kitchen and grab a burger.

"Mom, what do you think of girls who are...uh...lesbians?" says Paige when her mom enter the kitchen.

"Not sure. I usually find it pretty weird for a woman to love another woman." says Mrs McCullers.

"Okay..." says a slightly nervous Paige.

"Are you okay?" says Mrs McCullers.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." says Paige.

"If you have problems, just let me know." says Mrs McCullers.

"That I will." says Paige.

"Good. I'm your mother. I want you to be able to trust me." says Mrs McCullers.

The next day.

Paige sit alone by a table at the Grille.

She eat pasta and fish.

"Hi, do you need some company?" says a male voice.

Paige look up and sees a guy named Victor Khaminzki, a Russian exchange student who has been at Rosewood High for around 2 weeks.

"I guess so. I don't have any buddies." says Paige.

Victor takes a seat by the table.

"You're a swimmer, right?" says Victor.

"Yeah. I'm on the school team." says Paige.

"My younger sister is swimmer too, home in Russia." says Victor.

"Okay. How do you like America so far?" says Paige.

"It's both good and bad. Some people do not like me when they know I am a Russian guy. They think I might be evil or a damn terrorist and such." says Victor.

"Well, I don't thnk you're evil. You seem very smart and friendly." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Victor.

"What's that...?" says Paige when she notice the old ring that Victor has on his right index finger.

The ring is made of old gold and has a crest of ivory and ebony on it.

"My great grandfather's ring. Long ago in 1800s my family was Russian nobility before new people in charge took away status such from us." says Victor.

"Really? Wow!" says Paige.

"Yeah. Great gradpa was officer high in the tsar's protegus et personicum." says Victor.

"That sure's a big deal. Officer in the tsar's private guard. Not bad." says Paige.

"According to mother this ring is worth like eight hundred thousand...in Russian money." says Victor.

"How much is that in US dollars?" says Paige.

"Not sure." says Victor.

"Let's see..." says Paige as she use her iPhone to check. "That's around 12000 bucks. Cool."

"Okay." says Victor.

"You're cool." says Paige.

"You are also cool." says Victor.

"Really? Thanks." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Yes." says Victor.

"Sweet." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Do you have a job?" says Victor.

"Unfortunately not. I'm just a poor high school student, trying to make her way in this damn world we all live in." says Paige, who wish she could get a job on her free time, but her dad would never allow her to get one.

"I do, back home in Russia, that is. I'm working in a guitar store." says Victor.

"Oh, cool. Can you play?" says Paige.

"No, not even a simple riff. I wish I could." says Victor.

"I can teach you a bit. I play electric bass guitar, blues style." says Paige.

"That's awesome. Do you know how to play old Russian folk songs?" says Victor.

"My parents don't allow me to lsiten to that. They don't like Russian things so they'd unfortuntely hate you." says Paige.

"Oh, but what about you?" says Victor.

"I like you. You're a nice guy." says Paige.

She feel liek she can trust Victor.

"Thanks." says Victor.

"What's life in Russia like?" says Paige.

"Not too crappy. Dad and mom are nice, mostly. And I have my own car and my sister is sweet. She's a few years younger than me. I have a few good friends." says Victor.

"Alright. I unfortunately don't have any buddies. Several of the other students at Rosewood High thinks I'm lame and disgusting. They say that I'm a perv, fart-girl, loser, idiot, freak of nature, crazy masturbator and other bad things." says Paige.

"They are wrong. I can see that you're smart, beautiful and very nice." says Victor.

"Awww. Thanks, dude." says Paige.

"Do you have any siblings?" says Victor.

"I don't. Dad wanted another kid, but mom and him was never able to have one in a natural way and they don't believe in abortion and any other not standard method to have children so they have just me, but it does have its advantages. More gifts for Christmas and birthdays and more attention during your younger years so it's not all bad shit." says Paige.

"Awesome that you have some light in the dark." says Victor.

"Yeah." says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige is falling in love with Victor and he is falling in love with her as well.

"You're beautiful." says Victor.

"Thanks. You're handsome." says Paige.

"I'm glad you think so, Paige." says Victor.

"Awww." says Paige.

"Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" says Victor.


End file.
